Misunderstood
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Maka thinks Soul is leaving her to deal with his Death Scythe duties. She gets angry and says horrible things to him and he leaves. Maka then finds out that he was going to tell her that he wasn't leaving her after all. Maka feels horrible but he is already gone. What happens 7 years later when she finds him again? Soul x Maka and Tsubaki x Black Star i may throw in some KiddxLiz
1. Gone like the wind

Soul has been a Death Scythe for 3 months and had been to 23 meetings Maka wasn't allowed to go to. Maka got tired of this and Soul soon did too. One time Maka followed him to one of the meetings and hid behind the door listening to her father, Lord Death, and Soul. "Soul you need to take your place as Death scythe of Oceania" Lord Death commanded. "You will be leaving tomorrow and will leave Maka behind as a partner and that's final" Lord Death growled. "Soul don't argue you'll be leaving Maka so deal with it" Spirit growled.

"Soul, I can't believe you'd leave me" Maka yelled walking in. "Maka!" Sol gasped wide eyed. "I loved you, how could you? Just leave I don't want to know" Maka cried running home. Soul was there when she got back. "Get away from me "Maka growled. "Maka I'm not-"he started but Maka interrupted him.

"I am finding a new partner and I am leaving you. I have been planning this for a long time Soul so goodbye you asshole" Maka growled. "What?" Soul gasped. "I don't want to be your partner anymore, I hate you so much and I lied when I said I loved you. Just go die in a hole" Maka spat. "Maka please" Soul begged.

"Just fucking die you piece of crap. I hate you and I wish I never met you. Your useless and just a mistake. Your parents were right to disown you and now I am too" She screamed. Maka had never seen Soul cry in the seven years she knew him but tears rolled down his face and he sobbed.

"Just leave" Maka screamed again running to the kitchen and grabbing a black trash bag. She ran to his room and grabbed everything she saw throwing it in the bag then threw it out of the window. Soul wasn't there when she ran back to the living room.

She immediately called Tsubaki and the raven haired girl came over. Maka explained what happened and how she felt horrible for what she said to Soul. "Maka, Lord Death called me because he couldn't reach you. He said Soul took the America post so he wouldn't have to leave you. He almost quit because they were gonna make him leave you Maka. That's what Soul was trying to tell you" Tsubaki cried.

"Oh my god. What have I done" Maka screamed. "I need to call Lord Death and find Soul" Maka cried frantically searching for the phone. Upon finding it she called the cartoonish man. "Yes" Lord Death inquired. "It's Maka, I had a fight with Soul and he left. I need to find him did he talk to you?" Maka spoke into the phone. "He called saying he was leaving and not coming back. He said he'll still do the post but he can't be in Death City" Lord Death sighed.

"No no" Maka cried. "I am sorry Maka you may be able catch him at the airport but you'll have to hurry he was going to use the private jet" Lord Death said hopefully. Maka thanked him then hung up grabbing tsubaki and having the girl drive her to the airport.

Maka ran to the private jet she and the Spartoi used but it was already taking off. She could see Soul through the window and she knew she had never seen and would never see a sadder face.

_7 years later_

"Happy 22nd birthday Maka" Liz smiled. "I am glad everyone came" Maka smiled. "Sadly I have an uh mission to go on alone so I have to leave early" Black Star sighed. "What mission?" Maka asked. "Uh a mission in Washington" Black Star lied. "You don't have a mission" Tsubaki inquired.

"Yeah I do" Black Star sweat dropped. "What's actually going on?" Maka asked. "Nothing" Black Star lied again. "I swear I'll Maka chop you so hard you won't wake up" Maka growled. "Okay fine, I am going to see Soul" Black Star screamed looking terrified. "What?" Maka gasped. "How could you not tell us?" Tsubaki spat.

"I am sorry I swear this is the first time" Black Star lied. "You're lying" Tsubaki growled. "Fine this will be the 6th time I have gone to see him, I have to go pack" Black Star spoke quickly. He ran out of the house to his own house and started packing. Little did he know Maka was packing too? When Black Star reached the airport Maka was there and she looked evil.

"You're taking me to Soul or I swear you'll be killed" She growled. "Okay" Black Star whimpered. "Think of it as a birthday present to me" Maka spoke as she smirked. As they boarded the plane Maka thought of what she was going to say to him. She still was processing that she was going to see him. When they reached Washington Black Star led her to a car rental shop and rented a heavy duty truck.

"Let's go" He sighed turning on the engine. They drove for about three hours until they reached a forest. It looked like a blizzard started years ago and never stopped. "Geez it's the middle of summer why is it snowing here" Maka asked curiously.

"Soul fought a witch here and before she died she cast a snow spell so it never stops snowing. He moved here after that" Black Star explained. They came up to a marble house with glass windows and a couple glass walls. "This is so nice" Maka gasped. Black Star parked the car and got out. "Your gonna knock okay. If I do and he sees you he'll kill me" Black Star sweat dropped.

Maka nodded and walked up to the wooden door. She rang the doorbell until the door opened and she saw Soul for the first time in 7 years. He was wearing a white t shirt with black jeans and had oil stains all over him. Maka realized he looked a lot like his old self except for the scars. Scars covered his arms and she could see scars through his shirt.

An ugly scar that looked like it hadn't healed well ran from his right eye through his lips to the left side of his chin. He had bloody bandages on his right arm and his head. "Soul" Maka gasped. His face went from emotionless to anger in a second and he slammed the door. Black Star walked up to the door next to her. "That went better than I expected" Black Star sighed. The door opened again and a fist flew out hitting the blue haired boy in the face sending him flying into their rented car then the door shut again.

"It's no good; we might as well come back tomorrow "Black Star gasped holding his face. He went to start the truck but it wouldn't start. "Crap we're out of gas" He cursed. Maka walked up to the door again and banged on it. "Soul please just let us in, our car is out of gas and it's freezing out here. The door opened and Soul glared at her.

"You can come in for a cup of coffee while I fill your truck with gas" he spoke in a deep voice much different from his 16 year old one she last heard. "Thank you" Maka sighed walking into the house. Soul walked into a kitchen and started the coffee maker. After five minutes he walked back in with two cups of coffee.

He set them down and went to an iron door and walked inside it and came back with a gas can and walked outside to their truck. Maka watched him through the window as he went to their truck and poured the gasoline in the tank. He came back in a grabbed their coffee went to his kitchen. He came back with to go mugs with coffee in them.

"Get out now here's your coffee now leave" Soul growled. "Soul what happened to you" Maka cried trying to hug him but he dodged her. "Get away from me" He yelled. He picked her up and through her out of his house. When Black Star went to punch him he grabbed Black Star's wrist a twisted then threw him out of the house.

"Leave!" Soul roared. "Soul look what you did to Maka. She thinks you hate her" Black Star yelled. "I do, she hates me too. Did she ever tell you what she said to me? Just ask her and you'll know why I hate her" He growled walking into his house and slamming the door. "Come on Maka" Black Star spoke as he picked her up and got her into his car. They drove for about 5 minutes before the blizzard got thick.

"Geez I can barely see" Black Star commented. "Watch out!" Maka screamed. A deer ran in front of the car. Black Star slammed into it and the car rolled off the road into one of the forest trees. Soul had trained his soul to where it inhanced his hearing so he heard the crash a mile away. He grabbed his coat and drove through the blizzard on his motorcycle to the car.

Maka was unconscious and Black Star was trying to get out. Soul made a scythe blade appear from his forearm and cut Black Star out then cut Maka out. "Take my bike and Maka and get to my house" Soul yelled. Black Star nodded and grabbing Maka and held her in front of him as he got on Soul's motorcycle.

Soul ran over and took his coat off wrapping Maka in it. Black Star drove off to his house. Soul walked home in the blizzard. It took him 5 hours but he eventually made it back to the house. Black Star was coaxing an awakened Maka to eat soup but immediately set the bowl down and ran to Soul. "Are you okay?" Black Star asked. Soul's skin was blue and his hand was bleeding.

'I cut myself on the truck but otherwise I'm fine" Soul sighed. "Soul your hurt and you probably have pneumonia" Maka gasped running to him. Soul's vision blurred and his legs gave out.

He didn't resist when Maka wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you" Soul thought out loud as he lost consciousness.


	2. Wishes

Soul woke up and looked around the room. It was his living room and his fireplace still glowed with embers. "Soul how are you feeling?" Maka asked. He sat up and rushed over to the stairs. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. "Soul! Please just lay down. You cut your side on the truck also and you lost lots of blood. You'll still be weak" Maka explained. "Get off me Maka!" Soul growled. Maka flinched at his words. He slowly got up and walked upstairs. Maka watched him sadly. "I should have warned you" Black Star spoke from behind her. "What happened to him?" Maka asked. "I don't know what you said to him but you broke his heart and his mind. It took years to be able to see anyone from death city. He got his missions in the mail, finally he contacted me wanting to meet" Black Star explained.

"The great I tried to keep it a secret but sadly I couldn't" he continued. "I think we should head back Maka, He's not going to come to the wedding" Black star advised. "Would you please ask him at least?" Maka asked. Black Star nodded and walked upstairs. Maka heard yelling and a crash. Black Star came downstairs with Soul. "I'll go to the wedding only because we used to be friends Maka" Soul whispered. He walked past her and into the kitchen. He came back from with a phone in hand. "You should call you fiancé" Soul said handing the phone to Maka. Maka dialed the number and Derek answered on the fourth ring. "Maka I've been so worried!" her fiancé screamed into the phone. "Hey baby I'm so sorry, our car crashed and Soul had to save us but he got wounded so Black Star and I have been busy taking care of him" Maka explained. "Okay Maka I'm glad you're safe though. How is Soul?" Derek asked. "Not the same Hun, he's just not the same" Maka sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that is he coming to the Wedding" Derek asked.

"Yeah we coming home early so I should see you tonight babe I got to go love bye" Maka laughed. Soul came downstairs with a backpack and a motorcycle helmet. "Let's go" he said as he waked by opening a grey door and going inside. Maka heard the familiar rev of a motorcycle engine and Soul pulled up in the front. Black Star and Maka met Soul outside. "Take the bike inside Black Star" Soul yelled then he took off. Black Star got on the bike and Maka got on behind him. They took off after Soul. It took them 3 hours but they got to the airport through the blizzard. The plane ride was long and quiet. When they reached the death city airport. Their friends were waiting for them when they got there. "SOUL" Liz and Patti screamed running towards him. He walked towards the side exit of the airport. Once outside he took off towards Death City leaving Liz and Patti behind. Patti started pouting at his exit.

"Maka!" Derek yelled hugging his fiancé. "Hey babe" Maka laughed hugging him back. "Where's soul?" he asked. "He took off" she replied. They all got in a limo and drove to their homes. Maka and Derek got off at their apartment building. After trekking up the stairs they walked into their apartment. Soul was asleep on the couch with Blair in cat form lying on his chest. "Soul!" Maka screeched. He jumped at the sound and fell off the couch. "Waz wrong wit u?" he slurred. "Why are you here?" she screamed. "I thought I'd stay at our old apartment considering it's the only place I remember" he replied yawning. "But I'll go to a hotel" he said with his usual emotionless expression. He walked past them grabbing his stuff and leaving. "Maka he can sleep in the guest room" Derek said. "Fine" she grumbled. Maka texted him and he came back walking to what used to be his old room. "Goodnight" he called. "Wow he really is different from how you explained him" Derek said surprised. "Shhh he'll hear you" she replied. Maka looked into the night sky through her window wishing the Soul in her guest room was the Soul she used to know.


End file.
